Heart Sick
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: When Uri gets a fever it's up to Penny to try & make him better. But is she really doing it for her own selfish reasons? And is it really Zatch she cares about? Slight PennyxUri


Seriously I just wrote this out of boredom, it's somewhat stupid & stuff so yeah....

I tryed my best.

Pairing: Slight UrixPenny

Heart Sick

**************************************************************************

Beeep Beeep the alarm clock went off.

It continued to make that noise for about 10 seconds.

The small girl rolled around in her bed letting out annoyed sounding wimmpers.

"Uri!" She yelled.

But there was no response & the alarm kept ringing.

"Uuuurrrrriiiii!!!" She yelled louder.

But still nothing.

"Grrr! MUST I DO EVEERYTHING MYSELF!" she screeched angrily as she got up & slammed the alarm clock with her fist practacly breaking it.

She put on her dress & tied up her hair as usual.

'That's strange, Uri is usually up earlier then me & he always turns off my alarm clock.....' Penny thought to herslf has she finished getting dressed.

She walked into Uri's room & saw that he was still in bed.

Penny was angry about this, she poked at him furiously.

"URRRRIIIII!!! GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO!" she yelled as she continued to poke at him rappidly.

The man let out a few noises but did not get up.

"GRRRRR!!! URI IT'S 9:47!!!! WE'RE LATE!!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" she yelled at him again even louder then before.

"Peeeeennnnnnnyyyyyy" Uri whined "Stop yelling, my head hurts..ugghhh...I feel awful...." he managed to say rasply.

Penny looked at him with a very annoyed expression.

"GGGGRRR!!! YOU'RE SICK! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! NOW I'LL NEVER FIND MY DARLING ZATCH!!!!" she screeched once again.

Uri hid under his blankets "Penny, please stop yelling...I'm sorry but there's no way I can get up."

Penny heard slight disappointment & embarassment in his tone.

"Hmph, fine then!" Penny said unsympatheticly as she walked out of his room & slammed the door.

'Stupid Uri, why'd he have to go & get sick. Humans are so weak....' Penny thought to herself as she leaned agenst Uri's door.

'But....' she thought back to when Uri had told her he couldn't get up.

'He's trying so hard....And it's all to help me.....Mabey I should be a little- NONSENCE! What am I thinking, I don't care for this pathetic human I just want to find my darling Zatch'

Penny thought for a few minutes before she had an idea.

She ran into the small kitchen & opened one of the drawers.

Inside was a first aid kit.

'So this thing contains all sorts of things to make humans better right?'

Penny rummaged through the items inside it.

'I think I should start with this.'

Penny removed a thermometer from the box & walked over to Uri's room.

"Uri...?" Penny said entering the room.

Uri awoke & looked at Penny.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here." she handed Uri the thermometer.

Uri looked at it & then back up at Penny.

"I don't know how it works, so just use it & tell me how sick you are." Penny looked away from him while she spoke, a small blush growing on her face.

Uri put thermomiter in his mouth and after a few seconds handed it back to Penny.

"What does it say?" He asked.

Penny read it carfully "103..."

"Sounds like a fever." Uri replied

"Is that bad?" Penny asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"A bit, but don't worry....Eventually I'll get better." he told her.

Penny looked at him for a moment before running out of the room.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." she yelled as she exited the room.

She rummaged through the first aid kit and found a bottle of medicine with the correct symptoms on the label.

She grabbed a table spoon then raced back to Uri's room.

"Uri, I brought you medicine. It'll make you better faster."

Uri managed to sit up.

Penny read the dossage & then poured the thick bitter tating liquid into the table spoon.

"You have to take 2 of these."

She fed the first spoon of medicine to Uri.

He swallowed it with a look of displeasure on his face.

"One more." Penny said as she poured it into the spoon.

"Oh god..." Uri braced himself for the next spoon of awful medicine.

Penny fed it to him, as he once again swallowed it with displeasure.

"Good now rest." Penny said as she exited the room.

In the first aid kit there was a book that told you how to take care of different illnesses & injurys.

Penny looked up "fever" in it & read about it.

'So, I need to reduce his tempurature'

Penny went to the bathroom & soaked a small towel in cold water.

She returned to Uri's room with it.

"Uri, I brought you a cold towel for your head." she said as she placed it on his forehead.

She began to walk out of the room.

"Penny." Uri said before she exited the room.

Penny turned to look at Uri.

"Penny, can I ask you somthing?"

She walked over to him & sat by his bedside.

"Sure, what's the matter?" she asked

He sat up a bit.

"Penny, why are you doing this?..." he asked.

"Doing what?" she asked him back.

"Why are you doing all of this? I mean taking care of me,it's not like you" Uri said to her in a sort of confused tone.

"I want you to get better." she replied.

"Yeah but....Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?" Penny asked him back once again.

"What I mean is....You're just doing this so I can get better & help you find Zatch right?" Uri replied.

"Umm, well yeah...but...." Penny didn't know what to say.

'What is the feeling I have.' she asked herself.

After an awkward silence Uri lied back down & covered his face with his blankets.

"Uri you're my book owner!"

Uri uncovered himself & stared at Penny confusedly.

"W-what I mean is, you're my spell book owner & if I don't take care of you then who will?" Penny told him with a small blush on her face.

Uri smiled at her.

"Thanks Penny, that means a lot." Uri said to her as he patted her head.

Penny looked away from him.

"Yeah, whatever..." she said walking out of his room & closing his door lightly.

The next day the alarm went of as it usually did.

Penny rolled around in her bed.

"Unnnn....Uri-"

But before she could finish her sentance it stopped.

She looked up to see Uri standing beside her.

"Come on Penny, it's time to go." he said smiling at her.

"Uri! You're better, I'm so hap-." Penny stopped herself.

Uri laughed at bit & looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked her playfully.

Penny looked away blushing.

"N-Nothing! Hurry up & let me get ready, we have to find my darling Zatch!"

Uri stepped out of her room while she got dressed.

And even though she didn't say it, Uri knew that Penny cared about him somewhere in her cold heart......

**********************************************************

Wow so yeah, it's kind of a cute pairing....it's loli-con 8D


End file.
